The Best Medicine
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After a hard day, a young girl finds comfort with her friends. Rated T for a kiss between my OC and one character.


**Just a story that I wanted to write in the He-Man universe. Buzz-Off and Stratos are my favorite characters. I don't own He-Man and The Master of The Universe. They belong to their respective owners. **

**The Best Medicine**

She was not having a good day.

Rachel was so exhausted when she got back from work that she was almost crying. It had been a hard day and she had to deal with a jerk beside her office desk. Rachel stumbled into the Castle of Eternia, moving slowly along the wall. She was almost to her room when she suddenly felt two strong, yet gentle, arms stop her gently.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "You okay?"

She turned to see Buzz-Off and offered a tired smile. "Yeah," she said.

Stratos had just come around the corner to hear her response and see her exhausted figure. "You're exhausted," he said in a firm, but gentle tone. "We need to get you to Manny."

Rachel didn't protest as Buzz-Off gently picked her up and gave her to Stratos, who held her close. Buzz-Off smiled at the devotion between them. Ever since Rachel and her niece had arrived to Eternia, she and Stratos had become very close and made a cute couple in Buzz-Off's opinion. They soon made it to Manny's med bay.

Manny turned to hear their approach and at once gestured to one of the empty beds. Stratos lay Rachel gently on it and she looked up at him and fresh tears began to form. "Sleep," said Stratos soothingly. "We'll talk when you wake up."

Rachel couldn't help it and fell into a deep slumber with all three watching over her, not leaving her side. Sy-Klone had come in and seen Rachel's state and promised to watch over her niece, Molly, while Rachel rested. The three were grateful as they didn't want Molly seeing her aunt in this state.

Rachel awoke the next morning which was her day off, thank goodness. She sat up, wondering where she was when a dizzy spell hit her and she began to fall back, only to have two strong, robotic arms catch her. "Careful there, kid," said a voice she recognized as Man-E-Faces. She looked up at him as he gently helped her lay back down.

"Manny?" she asked quietly.

The face-changer gave her a smile. "Yeah, kid. Feeling better?"

Rachel nodded and sat up again, this time not falling down. Manny kindly helped her to her feet and let her lean on him for support. "Thanks, Manny," she said and then had a sudden thought. "Where's Molly?"

"She's with Sy-Klone," said Buzz-Off who had just come in. "He promised to watch over her while you recovered."

Rachel smiled. "Remind me to thank him," she said seriously, as her brain was still waking up. Buzz-Off smiled at this and went to place a hand on her arm, but she shifted and one of his fingers poked her side. Rachel yelped and jumped away from them and bumped into Stratos, who caught her. Rachel quickly suppressed her giggles, but they had seen enough.

"I think it's time for some fun," said Manny.

Rachel tried to get away, but Stratos held her in place. "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily," he said with a smile.

Buzz-Off and Manny got closer and Rachel knew she was helpless to escape. The tickle torture began not long after.

Sy-Klone was coming down the hall with Molly when a sharp scream broke out. "Guys! Stop!" a voice laughed hard. "Cut it out! You're tickling!"

More screaming laughter was heard and Molly began to giggle. "Aunty Rachel's ticklish," she said to a confused Sy-Klone.

"Ticklish?" he repeated, confused.

Molly took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "Move your hand like this," she said, her hand closing slightly and opening again and closing again rapidly. Sy-Klone gently mimicked the movement on her stomach and was rewarded with Molly giggling and grabbing his hand, but Sy-Klone continued to gently tickle her, her laughter causing an unusual feeling in him that made him happy.

Another sharp laugh from Rachel made him stop and continue to the med bay with Molly in his arms. Rachel, meanwhile, was struggling hard to get away from Buzz-Off, Stratos, and Manny as they held her down and tickled her like crazy. Buzz-Off was focusing on her neck and underarms, Stratos was focusing on her sides and her stomach which seemed to draw the most laughter out of her, and Manny focused on the backs of her knees, her calves, and her feet. Her laughter filled the lab and made the three Masters laugh with her. Then Manny noticed that her heart rate was increasing and she was gasping for air, according to his Robot scanners. He switched to his human face.

"Okay, guys, give her a breather," he said. The other two backed off and Rachel was panting hard to get her breath back. She felt a hand on her head and opened her eyes to see Stratos smiling down at her.

"Feeling better, lass?" he asked her.

Rachel let out a weak chuckle. "Yes, much better," she said, smiling up at him. Stratos felt his heart race as he smiled back at her. He was head-over-heels in love with her and she felt the same way too.

Suddenly, Buzz-Off let out a loud yelp and jumped a good five feet into the air, his wings letting out a surprised buzzing sound as he quickly looked down to see what had made him react so.

"You okay, Buzz?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Suddenly, a high-pitched giggle was heard. "Are you ticklish, Buzz?" asked a voice Buzz-Off knew too well. He reached behind him and gently grabbed Molly, pulling her in front of him and holding her in his arms as he touched down on the floor, his wings resting on his back.

"No, I'm not ticklish," he said, although he didn't sound sure.

"Then why'd you jump like that?" Rachel asked, her grin telling him that she knew he was ticklish.

"She simply startled me," Buzz-Off said defensively.

He should have been watching Molly, because she sneakily placed her hands on his sides and began tickling him rapidly. Buzz-Off yelped and started to laugh and laughed even harder as Molly tickled his underarms. He couldn't push her away as he was laughing his hardest.

Rachel got up and leaned down next to him as he tried to get Molly off of him again. Rachel quickly grabbed Buzz's arms and pinned them above his head, putting most of her weight on his wrists to keep him still. Buzz looked up at her and saw her grin.

"Payback stinks, doesn't it?" she asked. She then looked up at her niece who had paused in her tickling Buzz. "Get him good, kiddo."

Buzz-Off was thrown into another fit of laughter as Molly tickled him and Rachel joined in after a while. Then Stratos started to tickle Rachel, to which she retaliated with pinning him and when her hands brushed his sides, he laughed, making her grin and start tickling him more. Molly then quickly moved over to Manny and got him laughing in mere seconds and then she tickle attacked Sy-Klone, who couldn't get away from her. All five were laughing so hard Rachel was almost certain Skeletor could hear them all the way at Snake Mountain. Soon, however, the laughing all stopped.

"Whew!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "That was fun."

Stratos, who was beside her, chuckled. "I agree," he said and moved one of his arms so that his wings hid their faces and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel sighed softly as she responded to the kiss, but tapped his chest softly to remind him that Molly was in the room and he, understanding the message, broke off and helped Rachel back up to her feet.

"Can we do that again?"

The innocent question from Molly had them all laughing loudly.

"Maybe another time, kiddo," Rachel said. "We're a little tuckered out from the last one."

No sooner had Rachel spoken, Molly actually yawned and lay down with her head on Sy-Klone's stomach and fell asleep. The foursome smiled at her and went about their day.

From then on, if Stratos, Sy-Klone, Buzz-Off, and Manny ever saw Rachel sad, they tickled her and often had tickle fights with Molly. The five friends would always have a good time as laughter was, without a doubt, the best medicine ever.

**Friends can make everything better and that's the truth!**


End file.
